1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LED lighting equipment and heat radiating structure, which primarily consists of a lamp holder/bracket and a heat conduction base, wherein, the lamp holder/bracket comprising a light-transferring pole and an LED circuit board.
2. The Prior Arts
General lighting equipment usually utilizes the fluorescent lamp or the bulb as its lighting source. However, due to high electricity consumption, these kind of lighting sources are impossible to meet the global requirements for energy-saving. There are several new designs related to the energy-saving bulbs, but, the electricity consumption effect of the energy-saving bulbs still can not satisfy the current situation while the people is facing a great shortage of energy resources. With the requirements, we might say the energy-saving bulb is not the optimum lighting equipment, and hence, people started using the LED lamp to replace the energy-saving bulb. The LED lamp utilizes a light reflective film C of a light-transferring pole B1 to generate light source (such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,052), however, it generates extreme high temperature while using the high effective LED lamp. In light of U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,052, it utilized the high effective LED lamp without any design of heat radiating structure for the lamp itself at all. The usage of U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,052 could not only resolve the problem of high temperatures, but cannot improve the service life of the LED lamp that leads to several defects on the product as described by the particular patent.